Bad End Night
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: "Deeper in, Deeper in, inside of the dark forest, a young soldier has lost his way through. Holding a letter with faded color in hand, he reaches a mansion in the dead of night." Happy Tree Friends and Vocaloid crossover. Rated T for violence.


******Bad ∞ End ∞ Night**

**A/N: Vocaloid and Happy Tree Friends crossover. **

**I got this idea from a Vocaloid song Bad End Night. **

**FLIPPY IS THE VILLAGE PERSON. **

**IT'S THE ONLY WAY. **

* * *

_"Deeper in, deeper in, inside of the dark forest, a young soldier has lost his way through.  
__Holding a letter with faded color in hand, he reaches a mansion in the dead of night."_

.

.

.

The young soldier looked at the envelope in his green hands.

It led to this address. The question was, who lived here? It looked deserted! He could even see the lightning strike down menacingly each minute, followed by a sharp, loud rumble of thunder.

He looked at the invitation again, skimming through the note and reading the address.

124 East Avenue. That was this house's address, and the address on the letter.

Flippy sighed, having no other choice but to open the door and ask for someone.

He easily pushed the weakened door open, poking his head through the crack.

"Hello?" He called through the echoing mansion.

. . .

Suddenly, lights filled the room. Flippy gasped, entering the house hesitantly.

As he did, the door swung shut behind him. He jumped in surprise, looking back towards it.

It seemed as if the entire house roared to life, things beginning to shift around and dart frantically from left to right.

The green army bear held his breath, backing away in terror as he stared at all the moving equipment. A needle swung at his head, causing him to duck and hold his hat to his head with both his hands.

He closed his eyes tightly. He was having a hard time not going crazy.

Things continued to fly around furiously, smashing into one another. He was too preoccupied in hiding himself, he didn't see the cloaked figure before him.

"Ah?" They tapped his shoulder in bewilderment.

Flippy flinched, his shaking coming to an end as he slowly looked up.

An anteater stood before him, dressed in a tuxedo and holding a platter with glasses on it.

"Hello!" He smiled and waved with his free hand. He moved to the side to let Flippy pass.

Flippy stood up on his slightly trembling legs, looking around as he walked.

He bumped into something. He turned his attention to the front of him to find someone that was much more taller than him standing before him.

He wore a type of coat, which looked very fashionable and fancy. He was a blue moose, his antlers uneven, as well as his eyes being crossed. Didn't seem like much of a party host. A shorter pink bear with a red bow on her head stood beside him, wearing a red lace dress which matched her bow. She seemed as tall as Flippy.

"Welcome! To my amazing mansion!" He spoke proudly as he gestured around.

"Invitation, please?"

Flippy seemed confused for a minute, yet merely smacked himself in the head. "Oh!"

He searched his pockets, pulling out the piece of paper with the address on it.

The blue moose read it with a goofy smile, nodding afterwards as he made an approving sound.

"Flippy, I see."

Flippy nodded.

Someone bumped into him from behind. Someone with spikes.

He whirled around to see a red porcupine, cowering nervously as she shot a worried smile, laughing quietly.

"Sorry," She spoke, carrying a platter of cookies. small specks of dandruff were on her quills, though she didn't seem to mind it. She was clad in an old fashioned maid's dress.

She handed the platter towards Flippy, smiling for him to take one. Flippy shook his head, politely declining.

Two twins snickered in the dark, both green raccoons. One wore a hat, as the other didn't. Though they both wore masks that almost blended with their fur.

Who were these people, Flippy wondered to himself. This house wasn't here before, now was it?

"Petunia," The pink bear began as she looked up to the next floor.

"Come down and meet our guest." She smiled.

Flippy by now was beyond confused. Who were these people, he repeated in his head. How did they know him? Was he important?

Petunia, whom he believed was the daughter of the host and hostess, walked down the steps in a gleeful manner. She was a blue skunk, wearing a green tree air freshener around her neck like a necklace. She also wore a blue gown that flowed to her ankles.

Once she walked towards them, the host smiled even more brightly.

"Well then," he began as he turned to face everyone.

"Let's party!" One of the raccoon twins interrupted with an anxious shout.

Flippy look around at the crowd before him in bewilderment as they cheered with excitement.

"Party? Party for what? What's happening?" He asked the passing housekeepers.

"For you, of course!" The porcupine maid smiled.

But why celebrate for him? He didn't do anything!

"Ha ha!" The blue moose smiled, raising a glass of what was red wine.

From what Flippy believed.

"But what did I do?" He asked one of the doll twins, the green raccoons.

They didn't seem to hear him, clapping and cheering as the party was about to begin.

Flippy sighed. Oh well, he thought to himself.

They have the right person, I just don't know what I did.

Maybe he should just enjoy this party while it lasts.

The party seemed awfully long. There was dancing, talking, singing, laughing. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their life.

. . .

Flippy turned to look at the clock. Almost midnight. It was 11:56 PM. Maybe he should be getting back home. After all, the party was near its end.

He walked to the host, having to tap him to get his attention as he was too busy chatting with the butler.

He smiled as he looked down to Flippy.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, in a seemingly fake civilized and respectful manner.

Flippy pointed to the door. "I should get going. It's pretty late," He inquired.

The blue moose thought for a minute, then smiled.

"Nonsense! You can spend the night here!" He declared.

Flippy tilted his head to the side. "Huh? I don't want to be a burden or anything, I just-"

"Yes. You may stay here." He interrupted.

Before Flippy could reply, the host turned back to the butler.

"Sniffles, escort this man to the guestrooms." He spoke before trotting away.

The butler nodded, turning to Flippy.

"Follow me, please." He smiled, though it was hidden by his elephant-like trunk.

The two walked through the house. Though it was bright and vibrant in the main hall, the rest of the house was dark and still. Pretty uncomfortable.

Flippy looked around as they walked. The walls held photographs of family members, the butlers, maids, almost everything.

He spotted a clock. It was still 11:56. Odd, wouldn't it be a minute or two further? Maybe that clock was slow. After all, now matter how much they tried these didn't seem like the most sophisticated people.

"Here you are, fair sir," The anteater smiled, speaking enthusiastically as he stopped in front of a dark brown door. It seemed more perfect than any other doors in the house. Was it new? Nonsense, they can't just randomly add a new room to an already built house.

Flippy looked at him, then to the door. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad as to stay the night. Besides, if they tried any funny business, he was a soldier in the army. He'd fought in a thousand wars! He knew everything about safety.

"Thank you," He spoke in a muffled whisper as he shined a smile, walking into the room.

Once he did, he silently shut the door. He'd just sleep in his jacket. He didn't care.

He stepped to the bed, crawling into it and pulling the covers over his form. Hopefully everything will be better in the morning, he assured.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

. . .

Flippy eventually woke up, expecting it to be daylight. He turned to look out the window, wanting to see the morning's daylight.

It was as dark as a black cloth.

What happened? There wasn't a single sign of daylight! He rubbed his eyes with his hands, hardly believing it. But it was there. There was a full moon and everything.

Maybe he just slept for a short time. Feeling a bit energized, he jumped to the floor because of his short height.

He fixed his camouflaged beanie and walked to the door. He sighed before swinging it open.

It was dark. No one was awake. He walked out into the dark hesitantly, hearing the floor creak with his every step. He wouldn't want to wake anyone up to cause trouble.

He stealthily tiptoed through the corridor, as he reached the end he heard a sudden slam behind him. Holding his breath and whirling around, he realized he'd left his door open and it just slammed shut by the wind from the open window.

He sighed with relief, turning back to face the front of himself. He realized that two people where there to cause even more trouble for him.

"Huh?"

The two raccoon twins stood in his way, side to side.

"Why so anxious, pal?" The one with the hat spoke, a shark toothed grin across his face.

"Is it the time?" The second one asked, the same grin across his features.

"The time?" Flippy raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

The two stepped back, revealing the large grandfather clock in the center of the room against the wall.

Flippy read the time in disbelief.

It was 11:56 PM.

No way this was happening!

Time froze?

Or were they tricking him.

They seemed so happy. What was going on?

It was as dark as before. He had to have slept for a couple hours. The sun had to have come up then.

But it didn't.

Time was stuck.

Panicking, Flippy shoved his way past them and dashed to the nearest door.

"Hey wait!" He heard one of them call.

"Don't open that door!" They screeched in unison.

But it was too late, he'd opened the door before they'd said not to.

He stared into the room for a moment, not knowing what he was staring at.

But then he realized; they were coffins.

"Jesus!" They both shrieked as they raced to his side.

Flippy stared in terror. Coffins? In _this _house?!

Did they kill people here?

"Why are-"

"What's all the commotion? What are you three doing?" The host asked as he approached the door with his housekeepers and members.

"Oh dear," Flippy could hear the host's wife mumble.

"So you saw . . ."

"Danger is sure ahead of us," The raccoon brother with the hat whispered audibly to his twin.

Flippy was in a state of shock. No way he knew how to fix this. This was crazy!

"Don't be scared or anything, OK?" The butler assured, nervous from the green bear's discovery and how he'd react.

"Huh? Hey, where are you going?!" One of the twins asked as Flippy managed to push away from the crowd and through the narrow stone doorway.

Flippy ignored them, anxious to get away.

"Won't you please just wait?!"

Flippy didn't listen to them as he hurried to the door and tried to pry it open. It wouldn't budge!

He looked around in terror. There had to be a way out of here!

No. Everything was locked. Besides, everyone was closing in on him.

This'd be a Bad Ending Night.

. . .

"So, how do I get out of here?" Flippy questioned the house master.

"Once the stage play ends," He answered unhelpfully.

"When will that be?" He held his hands to his head, feeling so dizzy. He wanted this all to end.

"You must find the Happy Ending." The daughter noted.

"It's a key, scattered around this house somewhere. No one here knows where it is. Plus it id only you who can free us."

"Really? Just a key?"

"Yes." The maid butted in.

"For you, we hope, it will be easy to find!"

The two twins nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure thing. Though we-"  
"-can't help you though. You have to solve it your-"  
"-self."

They finished each other's sentence as if knowing exactly what one another was thinking.

Flippy watched as they moved to the side, allowing him to search around the house for the key.

It was the only way to free them, he thought. And myself.

He stepped through the halls, taking a drastic chance, and walking downstairs into the basement, where caskets lay.

. . .

Where was it? Where was it?!

Where could a lousy key be?!

He looked here and there desperately. Nothing. Left to right, up and down. Nothing at all. Nothing of use. Nothing of a key.

He sighed leaning against the grandfather clock after he'd restlessly climbed the endless set of stairs from the basement to the first floor.

Where was that key? He needed it.

Oh, who cares. There was no way he could spot a white glint of a tarnished silver key.

He looked to the clock, hoping to see a change. Nothing.

. . .

There was something off about it, though. What was that on the clock's hands?

He looked closer.

It was a knife!

Was that the key? He wondered. Did the key have to be a defined shape?

He opened the clock, or more like broke it open with his elbow, yanking out the weapon. He ignored the shards of glass on his hand.

It held a skull on where the blade and the handle meet. What was this doing in a clock?

He twisted it around in the light of the house. It glinted back with a silver spark.

It was the key.

It had to be.

"Did you find it? To end this crazy night?" The maid asked.

Flippy turned to her, looking to the knife then to her.

"I found it!" He announced to everyone as he held a knife in the air.

They all cocked their heads to the side just in time to see him jab the blade into the maid's stomach.

"Whoa! Wait, what are you-"

"How did-"

Everyone stammered breathlessly as the maid fell to her knees and stared at her stab wound. Then she fell, slamming her spiky head into the wooden floor.

Everyone let out a shriek of terror.

"Forget your lines!" The headmaster screeched.

"Everyone! _Run for your lives!" _

Immediately, everyone split into different directions, running around madly.

Flippy grinned maliciously, his eyes having yellow irises he hadn't had before. He had been driven to madness.

"This is the Happy End, right?" He questioned as he grasped one of the bystanders, which had been the headmaster's wife's bow atop her head.

He brought the knife to her pink throat and slit it, letting blood seep out like a fountain.

Dropping her body, he did what he thought was right. Freeing everyone.

He sliced off the headmaster's antlers and stuffed them in his throat.

Cut the butler's head into two like a melon.

Tore both the twin's stomachs open and strangled each other with their intestines.

He even smashed the daughter's head into a window until she wasn't moving a single muscle.

Flippy smiled as he walked to the door, painted with crimson.

He opened it with ease. Before leaving, he looked at his handiwork. A complete disaster.

What an awful Bad End Night.

Before he could come to his senses, he slammed the door shut.

.

.

.

The yellow rabbit clapped. The only sound in the room.

He stared at the tragic scene before him. Corpses splayed around like a gruesome charade.

How could it end like this?

He bent down, picking up a note from a script.

"It was a great stage play tonight. . ." He murmured.

The rabbit silently began to weep as the devastation was too much to bear.

* * *

**A/N: Beautiful. I love it. **

**Did you love it? I sure did. **

**The enD. **


End file.
